


Written Good-Byes

by blklightpixie26



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: One of their own had started to pulling away from the group, but nobody would expect what would happen on a night they were supposed to meet for dinner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Written Good-Byes

Almost three hours after dinner was supposed to stop a knock could be heard inside the Santiago residence. Dario looked at the others unsure what to think, but walked away from them and answered it. He came back mere moments later as if he saw a ghost.

“Dario?” Khalila asked looking at him concerned.

“A messenger.” Dario replied sitting down in his chair staring at the envelope. He knew the writing on the front and was almost afraid to know what it contained. Something had been off for months now and the fact that there had been no word about being late was setting Dario on edge.

“Open it.” Wolfe stated quietly.

Dario took the letter opener, that he had forgotten to put away, and slid it through the envelope. He glanced over the words and shook his head offering it to Wolfe. “I can’t.”

Wolfe took the papers and slid his reading glasses on. He cleared his throat before starting to read it out loud.

‘ _By now you all must have realized that I won’t be there tonight. Do not act so surprised it’s not as if it really matters anyway. It’s my time. I cannot say why because it’s not just one thing, but many. Things that none of you even understand. My train will have left and there is no turning back. Don’t bother trying to stop it Lord Commander, I was at least smart enough to make sure there is no trace as to which one or ones I took_.' Wolfe stopped for a moment taking in what he was reading.

“Little bastard.” Santi growled knowing that Jess could be anywhere and that he was right, trying to search every train was damned near impossible.

“I have messages for each of you, but I took Scholar Wolfe and Lord Commander Santi’s word about trusting our codex. I still don’t do it.”

Thomas shook his head. “Now he listens.”

“ _These are not in any particular order so don’t think being first or last means I think of you any less._

_Glain, thank you. I cannot say for what in order to protect your position, but I am pretty sure that you can figure it out. May you rise through the ranks and be happy with your life. You are amazing at your job and I am proud to say that I was part of your unit. In_

_Khalila. Always remember to take time for yourself. You may be the Archivist, but you are also a Scholar, daughter, and friend. I will always remember our time fondly and promise to be careful who I trust. I do not regret trusting Morgan though. Take care of Dario, he needs it. And peace and mercy and blessings of Allah be upon you._ ’

Tears filled Khalila’s eyes. She knew that it was in the wrong context for whatever it was that Jess was planning, but it meant the world that he would find the way to say it. “Oh Jess,”

‘ _Dario. You have everything you want Peacock. Enjoy it. If you know where to look there is enough geneih to replace the chess set we would use. Don’t consider it stolen, consider it purchased. If there is one thing in Alexandria which will remind me of everyone it’s that set. I can’t say everything I want because it will not come out correctly. Just know I would plan with you again in the blink of an eye. Don’t bother to look for me, the answers may not be what you seek. /a golden cage is still just a cage, you may decorate it with flowers but it will still remain a cage no matter how hard you try to make it a castle._ ’

“Damn you, Scrubber.” Dario got up, went to the liquor cabinet and poured a few measures before drinking.

‘ _Thomas. Breathe. Everything has been taken care of for you. The meetings are taken care of, new contracts are signed and ready to be filled. All my notes for the Curia are on your desk. You are the heart of the department and will be amazing at it. I am just a note in your codex away. I believe in you._ ’

‘ _Lord Commander Santi. Let us not pretend any longer. The thorn in your side will no longer be a problem. You didn’t trust me anyway. I know the truth, the last thing you would ever want in a son is everything I am. You were right to take it out on me and it should have been a lot worse than what you did. Perhaps you will be happy to know that in my dreams it is always so much worse. I made you a promise and if you ever find me I will not put up a fight because I am breaking that promise to a degree. There is no danger, but there will still be hurt._ ’

Santi got up joining Dario at the liquor cabinet. He wanted to rage at Jess’ stupidity, yet he couldn’t. The young man had written what he thought was the truth and it was so far off the mark Santi didn’t know where to start. He did know that he had time saved up from his years of service which he rarely took and he would find him and make him understand what the real truth was.

‘ _Scholar Wolfe. I have learned more from you than anyone else in my life. Honor, perseverance, strength, and resilience. I am still not convinced that you should have given me that contract at all. Perhaps it was for the best and perhaps not, we shall never know. I will never forget your lessons. The ones that you intended for me to learn and the ones that I learned just being in your presence through everything. You may have been forced to become a proctor for our class, but you are the best teacher I have ever had. Thank you._ ’

Wolfe took the glass of wine Santi gave him and sipped it. The words meant the world to him and he wished that Jess had said them to his face, or at least most of them. He had seen the signs all too clearly, but only now realized that he had the tools to help Jess through it.

‘ _Before you all start sending out searching parties remember something. Not all of us were supposed to make it through as servants of the Library to begin with. From the very start we know that only four were to be accepted in the end. Morgan, notwithstanding, there would have been five. Think of this as part of the lottery. Not all of us would have made it then either._

Jess'

They all looked at each other, no one sure as to what to say or do.

“When do we leave?”

“Who says we are?” Santi replied.

“We take care of our own.” Dario answered already thinking about how to track the English.

Wolfe looked at his lover and words passed between them without a sound. They had both let things slip in front of Jess not only because they trusted him, but the young man meant something to them. “We need to figure out where he would hide first.”

Khalila motioned to the dining room table. The group gathered around the table each having their own reasons for wanting to find him. “Let the planning begin.”


End file.
